


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/16 不自由的仿生人

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 其他SWAT隊員登場了！(+小彩蛋)





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/16 不自由的仿生人

下午二點 SWAT辦公室

「那個，Six你可以幫我修改一下這份報告嗎？」

「喂，你很賊耶！怎麼可以讓Six幫你改報告！那我也要！」

「我我我也要！謝啦，Amigo！」

「等一下，你們別一起都把報告丟過來！要我改報告可是要預約時間的喔！」仿生人有點不開心地說「先從凱文的開始。說好，我只幫忙做文字訂正，你們自己的訓練心得自己寫……」

又開始了，艾倫不知看幾遍他的SWAT隊員圍著Six的畫面了，他們似乎太依賴那個新來的仿生人，感覺就像是海倫還在的時候，大家都喜歡圍著海倫打轉……不行，不能讓海倫被機器取代掉，我必須做點什麼……

「Six，你過來。」艾倫站在隊長辦公室門口大喊。仿生人和SWAT隊員都轉過頭來看他，隊員們退了一步讓出位置給仿生人離開那張電腦桌，面有難色地看著仿生人的背影。

「隊長是不是生氣了，因為我們給Six加工作量？」看起來不起眼的凱文問。

「那也是要叫我們進去罵啊，干麻找Six進去。」第二個說話的是金髮的湯米，他是隊上最不怕艾倫隊長的人，血氣方剛，有時候會真的跟艾倫杠上。

「願神保祐，仿生人Amigo。」皮膚黝黑的尤翰說，他很驚訝初次見面時Six唸對了他名字的讀音，雖然寫作John 但要讀作Yohanan，他還開心地給了仿生人一個大擁抱。

幾分鐘後仿生人從隊長辦公室走出來，還沒回到位置上，就被SWAT隊員抓著問發生什麼事了？仿生人有點無奈地聳聳肩，說他被換位置了，之後要在隊長室工作。接著就是一陣SWAT隊員的哀嚎，仿生人先是被尤翰無聲的擁抱，再來是湯米給仿生人拍背式的打氣，還有凱文好像要給親友送機的拜別。

“拜託只不過是換座位，我是會吃了他不成！“艾倫在心裡大翻白眼。

他走出隊長室，打斷了那個奇妙的小告別會，他說：「準備一下，五分鐘後去射擊訓練室集合。」艾倫話一說完，那三名SWAT隊員就像風似地跑不見了，他轉過頭來看著仿生人，說：「你東西安置好後也來射擊訓練室。」仿生人點點頭，好像有點訝異，加上一點小開心的表情。

*** *** ***

下午二點四十五分 射擊訓練室

當Six來到射擊訓練室時，不只有剛剛在辦公室的隊員，還有其他Six不熟的SWAT隊員們也已經在射擊走道上練習了，艾倫隊長也在裡面。

Six走到控制間裡看每個人的射擊成績，基本上大多都在水平以上，只是有個走道的成績偏低，是三號走道。Six看了一眼站在三號走道的人，是凱文。仿生人皺了一下眉，他拿起控制間的麥克風，把廣播切換成私頻，他對三號走道的凱文下了一點指示。

「先別急著擊發，心靜下來看清楚你要瞄準的是哪個點。」

凱文好奇地回頭看了一眼控制間，Six向他微微笑揮著手，凱文點了點頭，他照著仿生人的指示做了幾次，果然準確度提升了一些些，還需要多練習。

Six回到成績顯示板，他發現有位隊員擊發的速度很慢，不過每次都能打中同一個點，所以成績也沒有被拉低，是七號走道。Six瞄了一眼，是不認識的隊員，很高很廋，應該是位老練的狙擊手。

“人類可以做到這種程度，挺可怕的。”仿生人心想。

Six又回到了成績板上，他這回找到了一位隊員他的擊發很快又很準，還專打額頭、肩膀和心臟的位置，大概是衝鋒型的，在十號走道。Six向最後那個走道望一眼，然後就停拍了一秒………

是艾倫隊長。

Six回到控沉制間若有所思，眼神在操作板上遊移，臉露出一點壞笑。他載上耳機，移動了某個在操作盤上的拉桿。不出幾分鐘後，一個熟悉的聲音在耳機內響起……

「是誰在控制間亂動標靶的高度！」艾倫氣急敗壞的罵著。他的聲音沒有對其他走道的人造成影響，艾倫的頻道是對著控制間的。

「是我，你的隊長室新室友，RK800-60。」仿生人還打開雙向視訊向對方招手。

「Six，這不是給你玩的地方，把高度調回去！你會影響到其他隊員的練習！」在螢幕裡的艾倫看起來很生氣，但讓仿生人很開心。

「隊長，我只有調整十號走道的標靶高度。你的成績一直都是最高的，我認為固定靶心的訓練對你來說太容易了。」仿生人說。

「你敢對我下指示，你是不是又想被關文件室了？」對方冷冷地說。

「我認為隊長就算換成了移動靶心，也可以打出好成績的。」仿生人對著螢幕笑著。艾倫給他翻了白眼，他決定不理會那位在螢幕裡笑得開心的仿生人，繼續專心於射擊練習。Six看著新的成績刷出來了，果然十號走道還是位居榜首。

靶子換了幾回後艾倫停下射擊動作，他對著螢幕說：「你過來，我教你一點射擊技巧。」

仿生人放開操作盤上的拉桿，他離開控制間走進了十號走道，艾倫把手上的槍遞給了他。是真槍，一次可以擊發十顆子彈，Six有點小興奮。

「你會用吧？康納跟你是同型號的，要是他……」艾倫忽然話說一半就不說了。Six把心思都放在槍上了，沒注意對方說了什麼。

「……你就當成是防身練習吧！」艾倫語畢，讓出射擊區給仿生人。

仿生人有模有樣地完美呈現了射擊姿勢，表情變得很專注，一點也不像是平常跟隊員嘻笑的Six。這就是警用型RK800真正的樣子，艾倫想起第一次遇到RK800的時候，那台機器是康納，它完美地從一台發狂的仿生人手中救下屋主的女兒，RK800對那個仿生人開槍，帶著冷酷無情的眼神。

艾倫還在等仿生人擊發。

Six卻拿著槍不動了，艾倫看見他的訊息圈在黃色和紅色之間閃爍著。

「Six! 沒事吧？」艾倫先把仿生人手上的槍奪過來，收在身後的腰袋裡。

Six的訊息圈還沒穩定，艾倫看著仿生人的臉，想找出問題出在哪？仿生人的眼神慌張地游移著，沒有跟他對焦。他說：

「我沒辦法開槍…為什麼…我沒辦法開槍了…阿曼達沒跟我說…」仿生人雙手抱頭，一副快哭出來的表情。

艾倫一時之間也摸不清楚這個仿生人是出了什麼問題……他是自由仿生人，想做什麼都可以，為什麼他說自己沒辦法開槍？模控生命對他下了什麼禁令？

「Six，你冷靜一點……」艾倫伸手想要搭上仿生人的肩，但仿生人卻在最後那一秒避開他。

「抱歉隊長，是我忘了，我是分析型的仿生人，模控生命沒有授予我使用槍/支的權利。」仿生人退了一步，刻意和人類拉開了距離。

「謝謝隊長的指教。」仿生人又笑了，那笑容讓艾倫覺得有種說不上來的諷刺感，但不是針對他。

仿生人轉身要離開，艾倫也不知道自己哪根筋不對，忽然抓了對方手臂一把，仿生人困惑地轉頭望著他。

艾倫說「不能用槍的話，這個給你。防身用。」他從暗袋裡拿出一把折疊式彈簧刀，還把東西塞到仿生人的手裡。

這麼做是錯的，他們雙方都知道。

仿生人沒出聲，他點點頭把東西放到自己的口袋裡藏好。

「我等等要上防身術的課程，你去控制間停止所有走道的練習靶， 並廣播叫大家十分鐘後去第一訓諫室集合。你也來觀摩。」艾倫說。仿生人點了點頭，轉身走出十號走道去交辦艾倫給他的任務。

“是一台不會用槍的RK800，還是一台不會背叛模控生命的RK800。“艾倫在心裡更新了對Six的看法。

“他和康納不一樣。“

章完……TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *** *** ***
> 
> 小彩蛋：紅帽手沖咖啡 Red-hat coffee
> 
> 自從Six被調進SWAT辦公室後他發現艾倫隊長每天早上一定會拿著一杯咖啡進辦公室。那是一杯再平常不過的咖啡，黑色的12盎司紙杯上面印著一頂紅帽子標誌。艾倫隊長會把那杯咖啡放在他的辦公桌上，接著就前往DPD開晨會。
> 
> “為什麼不把咖啡帶去喝？放到中午回來都變質了。“Six想破頭也不明白為什麼人類有浪費食物的行為。
> 
> Six在送文件進隊長室時會偷偷地把咖啡杯拿起來秤重(反正隊長也不在辦公室)，他想知道隊長到底有沒有喝過這杯咖啡，第一天杯子比較輕，第二天就是原封不動的重量。然後到了第三天Six做了一件他不該做的事，他偷嚐了一口那杯咖啡，然後他就後悔了，因為那天他不得不跟隊長解釋他不小心撞倒了那杯咖啡，再整理完桌面後他把咖啡丟掉了。艾倫隊長沒有起疑心，還叫他小心一點。
> 
> 「那是難得一間我喜歡的手沖咖啡店，現在很多咖啡店都改成自動機沖泡了。」艾倫說。
> 
> 我也可以學著用手沖！Six不加思索地說了這句話。
> 
> 艾倫皺了眉看著他良久，說，你是仿生人和人類不一樣。你沖出來的咖啡也是按照流程沖的，幾克的豆子加幾升的牛奶，和機器一樣。經由人類手沖的咖啡是有溫度的。
> 
> Six沒有反駁他的話，是的我是仿生人，和人類不一樣。他說。你所說的溫度，具體來說是什麼？Six認為隊長指的不是咖啡沖泡的適當溫度。
> 
> 「是心和愛。」艾倫說。
> 
> Six點了點頭，結束了這個話題。
> 
> 我是仿生人，我有一顆仿生心臟，是釱循環系統的重要供給站，僅此而已，沒有愛。不過，他記住了那杯咖啡的味道，有著濃郁奶香的咖啡，還帶了點肉桂的香味。他算出了其中的比例，除了心和愛的比例。也許還要把心和愛算進去才能變成一杯完美的紅帽手沖咖啡。
> 
> “人類真了不起。“
> 
> 小彩蛋 完


End file.
